Orgoglio e amore
by Ida59
Summary: Uno strano pic-nic nel sole del mattino. Seguito ideale di "Dolce malinconia d'autunno"


Orgoglio e amore

 **Titolo:** Orgoglio e amore

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 19-21 febbraio 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Remus, Tonks

 **Pairing** : Remus/Tonks

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** Uno strano pic-nic nel sole del mattino. Seguito ideale di "Dolce malinconia d'autunno"

 **Parole-pagine:** 537 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

 **Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

 **Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Orgoglio e amore

 _Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…_ confondendosi con gli alberi, sagome nere in lontananza.

Strizzo gli occhi per cercare di vedere meglio nel crudo controluce del mattino mentre mi stringo nel mantello, infreddolita.

La figura appena uscita dal bosco barcolla e avanza lentamente, provata da una lunga notte di lotta contro se stessa.

Tiro un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

La luna è tramontata e tu sei di nuovo libero di tornare da me.

Corro veloce nel prato, la mano a stringere al petto il pacco colmo di cibo caldo: sei sempre tremendamente affamato dopo queste notti, e la tua fame ti fa felice, lo so, rassicurandoti che ancora una volta non hai fatto del male a nessuno.

Ti butto le braccia al collo; sì, so che non vuoi che lo faccia: temi che possa cogliere l'odore selvatico della bestia che di nuovo si è impossessata di te. So che preferiresti tornare a casa di nascosto, lavarti e buttarti sul letto, ma io ti amo, ed amo anche questo effluvio che non ti appartiene.

I tuoi occhi sono cerchiati ed un lungo graffio dalla guancia si perde tra i capelli sporchi di terra, il sangue ormai secco. Ti sfioro appena il viso pallido e stanco, mentre cerchi di sottrarti al mio tocco: ogni mese è la stessa storia e devo sempre convincerti che il mio amore per te non è mutato e che tu, soprattutto, meriti sempre il mio amore.

Cerchi di non darlo a vedere, ma lo so che sei affamato dopo aver scorazzato tutta la notte per il bosco: il tuo odorato è particolarmente sensibile dopo la notte di luna piena e hai già compreso che nel pacco c'è una succulenta bistecca al sangue, sì, proprio la tua preferita.

Fremi ma ti trattieni e non allunghi la mano: quando lo fai, poi, con un tenero gesto mi sfiori il ventre, timido e insicuro, come se non fosse più tuo diritto farlo dopo la notte di plenilunio.

Hai paura, lo so, e ce l'ho anche io.

Ma il nostro bimbo sarà normale, vedrai, ed assomiglierà a te, spero!

Ti allungo il pacchetto; l'uomo lo apre piano, quasi riluttante, ma il lupo che è rimasto nel fondo dei tuoi occhi dà loro un brillio famelico di cui ti vergogni, così abbassi lo sguardo e mentre le tue mani tremano toccando appena la carne che il lupo vorrebbe sbranare, mormori a disagio:

\- Non dovevi…

Ti sorrido e ti porgo piatto e posate per questo originale pic-nic mattutino: moriresti di fame pur di non farti vedere da me divorare la carne come il lupo invece bramerebbe.

\- … spendere tutti questi soldi per me...

La tua voce è dolcissima e un nodo alla gola mi impedisce di parlare, di dirti quanto ti amo e quanto sei importante per me.

\- … soprattutto ora che sei rimasta senza lavoro a causa mia…

I miei occhi brillano quando incontro il tuo sguardo e, mentre io leggo nelle tue iridi nocciola l'amore che dissolve il lupo, tu leggi sul mio volto l'infinito orgoglio d'essere tua moglie e la madre di tuo figlio.

4


End file.
